Between Three Men
by GothicGal8541
Summary: Mafia Au, GB S.Italy. Usage of Human names. Lovina circles around the events surrounding her and three men. Rated T for Incest and sex themes with a little side not of violence. NOT CONTINUING
1. Grasped by love

**Disclaimer: Anything related to Hetalia has nothing to do with me, this is mere fanfiction. There's a bit of possible OOC-ness, and genderbending, so if you find it offensive, please DO NOT read, thank you.**

**Done this while listening to :**

**Alejandro- Lady GaGa(Lyrics at the bottom copyrighted to her.)  
**

**

* * *

**

Lovina Romana Vargas looked at her gun with some sort of sick desire. I'm ready for the kill. She was all dolled up, for an event maybe? Be prepared, for looks can kill. Then the door opened. She did not bother look at who opened, for she knew who it was.

Feliciano Vargas was already wiping off the drool of his lips at the sight of his older twin sister. How could he resist that beautiful creature, with her wavy bronze elbow length hair that is held back by a ruby hair band, and her eyes that glittered emerald in the yellow hotel room light? Not to mention, her red dress showing her curves at the right places...

"What do you want, brother?"

"Nothing, ve..."

Feliciano proceeded to place his hands on her hair, and then trailing it to her shoulders. Breathing into her hair, Lovina twitched at her younger twin's movements that was just disgusting according to her beliefs.

"Chanel no.5... never suited a woman better than you."

Kissing her cheek, Feliciano breathe into her neck, making Lovina flinched at her brother's sexual advances. She pulled away, looking at her brother's eyes with anger.

"Stop it you..."

" Just a reminder...ve... that you are owned. By no other than me."

As her brother closed the door, Lovina threw a glass cup into the door's direction. She threw herself into the bed, her tears staining the sheets. Thank god her makeup, especially her mascara, was waterproof. She then grabbed her clutch as headed for the limo waiting for her. Discarded tissues soon littered the floor of the limo.

"What's wrong Lovina?"

"Nothing, Gupta. Please, let's just get to this event."

* * *

She is Lovina Romana Vargas. A skilled assassin to the Vargas family, not forgetting at the same time, a first class prostitute, only to serve men of power. Politicians, famous actors, business men and even underground leaders look to her for lust, desire and sex.

She hated it. Her very own bloody incestuous twin brother is her bloody pimp. He too, come to her for sexual favours. He could have any girl...why me? As she was driven to the evening cooperate bash, with the lights of fashionable Milan passing by her limo, she felt a heartache. I do not belong to anyone. Not even to my brother.

Poor girl, she stayed because she had no where else to go. Not after her foster family had been killed by her brother's hired killers, leaving her no choice but to allow herself to be whisked away to Milan, Italy. There, she did a series of murders and sexual services, but don't blame her. She didn't want to, she had to.

He is Feliciano Vargas, the head of the powerful mafia Vargas, after inheriting it from his grand father. He was the only sole male heir, even though his sister was older, but was shunned away because of her gender. Do not let his cheerful looks get into you, for he is as dangerous as a wolf in sheep's clothing.

His feeling for his sister runs deep. Too deep. If you are wondering when did these incestuous feelings come about, well, he himself did not know. Maybe it started after her found her after searching so long in Spain, who knows? He cannot erase the fact how exotic and beautiful his sister was, with Arabic hair, eyes that resembled the emeralds of the Spanish crown and or course, a figure the got from her Italian heritage. The prefect woman, but alas! She was related by blood. She was tempting, too tempting...

_Have I gone mad?_

Until the day he tainted her. Confusion, betrayal and tears were written on her face that night. How could he hold it back? It was so long and just looking at her won't do anymore. He let that animal, the demon out, and she became a victim.

_Yes, insanity is now your friend..._

_

* * *

_

_Another job is done._

Lovina smiled as her target lay dying, from poison she infused in his drink. She walked to the twitching body, staring into the eyes that are ticking away from death.

"Goodbye."

As she watched the body being carried away by her helpers, she packed up and gotten rid of any evidence. She sat back to the limo, back to her brother's mansion. Going back to hell again. But someone came inside, snapping her off her thoughts.

"Hola, Lovi."

"Ciao, Antonio."

The limo drove, neither of them looking at each other. The car drove, but then it stopped. Lovina was about to get her things and leave, but Antonio gotten closer, a bit too close. Kissing her cheek and placing her hand on her waist, she made no reaction, but she didn't moved. He then pinned her down, but her arm that blocked any movement from him stopped him from doing anything.

"Antonio, stop it."

"I don't want you to go back to your brother."

"I have to, I don't have a choice Antonio."

"I love you, Lovi. Please. This time, just stay?"

"No, Antonio. You deserve a better woman than this whore in front of you."

Lovina then walked into the hotel, not looking back. Antonio was disappointed, but more importantly, rejected. The car drove, and he sat deep into his own thoughts. He came from Spain and joined the mafia because of his father's debt. That was when he met Lovina. Once assigned as her body guard, Lovina grew emotionally attached with Antonio, maybe he reminded her of her former home? Antonio too, in return grew emotionally attached to her. But she refused to respond to a relationship, due to her duties as a prostitute. But Antonio didn't care, he still loved her not because she was beautiful, for she was too him, a woman that he knew wouldn't involve herself in this, and he knew her for who she is.

But what can he do? He was far away from paying up, and there's no way he can get out of the Mafia. Even if he wanted Lovina, he would have to work for the Mafia for his lifetime for just a mere hour with her.

_I love you Lovina. And that's all I want you to know._

* * *

"You know, I think you're the only person that understood me."

Gilbert Beilschmidt then lit a cigarette, inhaling the tobacco drug he needed so bad. Lovina did not respond, for she was used to seeing him this way. In a luxurious hotel room, Lovina just stared as she got a condom ready.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Nope, just take a mint before we kiss."

"Ja."

Lovina then prepared herself, mint in mouth, checked. His favourite black lace bra and panties, checked. Chanel no 19 on neck and wrists, checked.

Gilbert then discarded the bathrobe he wore, now pinning Lovina down to the bed, kissing her hungrily on her neck and ear. Lovina responded with soft moans and her legs rubbing against his.

"Your breath still stinks."

"Well, get used to it baby."

Kisses, moans, and constant movement of the albino German and the Italian occupied the king sized bed. White sheets stained with scum and body fluids were now crumpled and bundled up.

After the lovemaking, Lovina proceeded with a shower. She noticed that Gilbert didn't say 'I'm awesome' or 'I'm so cool today'. After a quick bath and some gussy up with her hair and clothes, she saw Gilbert staring out in the window.

"Gilberto, is there something wrong?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, you paid me for 3 whole hours, and you still have 15 minutes with me. So tell me, what's going on?"

Gilbert faced Lovina, his red eyes searching her face for an answer. He breathed deep, while sitting down on the bed.

"You know I told you that you understood me more than anyone?"

"Yeah, so?"

Lovina made herself comfy on the bed, lying down on Gilbert right hand side. Gilbert could only stare, while Lovina lend a listening ear.

"I-I just don't understand. I'm the oldest, why my younger brother before me? That company, the Beilschmidt engineering company, it should be me. But no, Ludwig the younger brother came and grandpa thought he was more worthy than I could ever be. I can prove myself, but how can I without a chance? You know what is it like, Lovina?"

"I do."

Lovina gave Gilbert a kiss as she got up, with both of their eyes looking at each other. Lovina hugged Gilbert, in which, he happily responded.

"I got to go, next week the usual?"

"Maybe, got some meetings to handle. I'll give you a call."

"See you then."

Gilbert smiled as she walked away.

* * *

There was no feelings for those men, but Lovina can't deny they play an role for her, at least.

Gilbert, or Gilberto as she liked to call him due to her accent. One of her regular clients, he was something like her. The older sibling that was shunned away because of reason the two of them want to know. Gilbert poured his feelings to her, as a response, Lovina felt sorry and took some comfort as well, she didn't mind hearing the same old story again and again, for she could relate to it.

Antonio, her former bodyguard that she really did love, but she felt it was not worth a try, knowing her brother's killer instincts. But after all, he reminded her of the country she longed to go back. Even she rejected him, he still tried every way to her heart, not realising he was wasting his time. But he gave an important lesson to Lovina, and that was there's always hope in a dark hour.

Feliciano, her brother that was breaking her whenever he could. She blame him for everything, from her relations with the mafia to her sexual services. Incest is now a common everyday thing, even if she tried to avoid it. She was already a prostitute, an unforgivable sin, so it didn't matter on how much wrong doings she committed, for at least to her, she is doomed to Hell.

* * *

_It can't be..._

'Gilbert Beilschmidt, C.E.O of the Beilschmidt engineering company, was found dead this morning, police said it was a suicide...' the television blared out. Lovina bit her lip in frustration.

_He could have talked to me. Why?_

Lovina found herself wiping away tears on her cheek. Did Gilbert mean to her as a client, nothing more?

_He was a friend, at least to me. And a possible lover._

Lovina shrugged off any possible feelings for the German as she went down to dinner. Feliciano planned something today, it seems. She herself felt something just wasn't right.

"Sister dear, please have a seat."

Lovina said nothing as she noticed the dinning hall filled with chefs serving out their finest and bodyguards to ensure safety was empty. That was seriously strange.

"Where is everybody?"

"You don't need to know that, it's just you and me tonight."

Taking her seat at the opposite end of the table, she noticed that her brother was smiling even more than usual. Especially towards her direction. She said nothing as she took a fork and steak knife to cut the steak that was her dinner.

"Sister, do you know about Antonio?"

"What about him?"

"He.. is dead."

Lovina then stopped dead on her tracks.

Two deaths in one day... why?

"W-what happened?"

"Murdered during a negotiation gone wrong. Damn those ignorant little brats..."

Feliciano then got up his seat, now walking towards his sister. Lovina was trying so hard to fight away tears, but they kept on flowing.

"Why sister dear?"

"N-nothing... I'm just not hungry..."

Feliciano caressed her chin, trailing it down to her neck, almost at her cleavage line. She made no response, and was in a doll like state.

"Are you attached to Antonio?"

"No..."

"Then, what about Gilbert?"

"No, brother."

"Then... explain these..."

Feliciano then wiped away his sister's tears, and Lovina noted that this was a dangerous sign. She faced him, seeing the evil glint in his eyes.

_Oh Dio, vi pergo di non farmi la sua..._

_(Oh God, Please don't make me his...)_

"Oh Lovina...the two men you really did love are now dead. Which of course.. only leaves you with me... you are mine now. Finally."

Now Feliciano was beginning to kiss his sister's neck, and now the kisses were leading towards her collarbone. His hands now holding her waist and the hemline of her black skirt. Lifting it up, he then kissed her thigh, and then back to her neck again, this time hands all over the waistband of her panties.

_Yes... Just like this... Do you know how much I love to see you broken, Lovina?_

But a pain in his stomach snapped him off his thoughts. He was stabbed, and the only murderer was his sister, with the steak knife.

"Tch...I gave...you.. everything..."

"You gave me nothing. Just hell."

She took it out, leaving her brother in a pool of his own blood. Just one more stab, but Lovina decided it was too messy, so she took a gun with a silencer and finished the job. Now she could inherit the Vargas clan! After so long of being shunned away, why not?

But she didn't want to. She instead took some money out of her brother's safe, changed her clothes and grabbed a wig.

_They are going to find me soon._

That was what she thought as she rode on a motorbike.

* * *

" A one way economy class ticket to New York City please?"

"Yes ma'am, may I see your passport?"

The woman, who's hair in a pony tail with blonde-brown curly hair, shades covering her eyes happily smiled as she handed her passport. She see her passport being stamped, and reciving it a ticket. After taking out the money needed and left, she smirked.

_Tch, I can't believe how easy it is to forge a passport._

She then bordered the plane, looking at the view. She vow not to come back. Too many memories that she herself could not handle.

_Goodbye Lovina Romana Vargas, the whore of Milan._

_Hello, Felicia Gilberta Carriedo, the new girl in town._

_

* * *

_

_**Don't call my name, Don't call my name, Feliciano.**_

_**I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Antonio.**_

_**Don't want to kiss, Don't want to touch, just smoke one cigarette and hush.**_

_**Don't bother me, Don't bother me, Gilberto.  
**_


	2. My new hope, maybe

**Disclaimer: Anything related to Hetalia has nothing to do with me, this is mere fanfiction. There's a bit of possible OOC-ness, and genderbending, so if you find it offensive, please DO NOT read, thank you.**

**A/N: the sequel to this fic, which it's plot just rolled into my head.  
**

**

* * *

**

SUNDAY, APRIL 20

**Is the Beilschmidt family linked with the Italian Mafia?**

_**Milan, Italy**- The recent discovery of the body of the Italian mob boss, Feliciano Vargas, tell us scandalous tales that might include the respectable Beilschmidt family, who of course runs the influential engineering company of the same name. _

_Feliciano Vargas was murdered in his own house at precisely 7:45 pm on 17 April. Rumour as it that the police came to the conclusion that it was his own twin sister brought illegally from Spain, Lovina Romana Vargas, is the murderer, but she is nowhere to be found at the moment. _

_Police has found evidence of Feliciano Vargas having a possible gay relationship with the Beilschmidt current boss, Ludwig Beilschmidt, but Ludwig has not confirmed this nor went public about this matter._

_Not just that, even more scandalous, the late Gilbert Beilschmidt is also possibly sexually linked with the murderer, Lovina himself. Police has found secret transactions of at least nine million US dollars from the Beilschmidt safe to Feliciano's bank account in Dubai, for Lovina's company, but police is unable to find evidence that Lovina is engaged in any prostitution activity . All the police were able to find were gift from Gilbert to Lovina, most of them saying, 'Thanks for your company'. They are precisely cost up to at least fourty thousand. It is also possible that Feliciano is even committing incest with Lovina._

_The Beilschmidt spokesperson has yet to confirm about this matter as the police continues to find hard evidence. For now, we can only guess. If anybody has any information on Lovina's whereabouts, please, we urge you to tell the police_.

* * *

"Well, the test result just came. Your child has traces of albinism."

"I see. Thank you."

The nurse took her leave while the new mother looked on at her newborn son in her arms. She lightly kissed it's forehead.

"You're my little gift from Gilberto, although..."

She looked at the child's brown hair and green eyes. So much like him...

"You look like Antonio. As if he had been reborn. How strange, the men I loved gave me something in the end..."

A child...fathered by the man who she related herself to, always turning to her for comfort. But it looked liked the man whom she really did loved, who always gave her hope.

_Are you watching over me, Gilberto? Antonio is reborn, I guess, as your son. Maybe if I knew I was pregnant sooner, I could have prevented your suicide. I dare not claim anything from your family, Gilberto. They won't believe me anyway, what's the point? _

She then looked on to her own son, while humming a lullaby.

_It's only the two of us, little one...Your name? It will be after the two men I loved. One from your father, one from the man whom you resemble. Gilberto Antonio Carriedo. Yes...that is your name, little one._


End file.
